


Me Dediqué A Perderte

by Jostin217



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostin217/pseuds/Jostin217
Summary: Finn y Rachel estuvieron casados pero con el tiempo la relación se fue deteriorando y poco a poco la amistad entre Rachel y Quinn se convirtió en algo más. Historia basada en el la canción de Alejandro Fernández, Me Dediqué a Perderte.





	

Rachel y Finn están sentados frente a frente en una pequeña sala, cada uno acompañado con sus abogados pues hoy se decidiría todo, era la última oportunidad de arrepentirse, la última batalla para salvar o hundir ese matrimonio, Finn todavía amaba a la morena pero era obvio que los sentimientos de Rachel habían cambiado.

Por qué no te bese en el alma cuando aún podía  
por qué no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía

Flashback

Rachel había triunfado en Broadway tal como Finn lo esperaba, dejarla ir para cumplir sus sueños fue una de sus mejores decisiones. Finn supo que estar en la milicia no era lo suyo, en realidad le apasionaban los automotores y con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación había alcanzado un puesto en una gran empresa automotriz que después de un arduo trabajo lo ascendió y lo envió a su sede en Nueva York, la mejor oportunidad de reencontrase con Rachel.

Para su sorpresa Rachel y Quinn eran las mejores amigas, se habían vuelto inseparables. Después de algunas citas Finn se decidió y le pidió a Rachel que fuera su novia pero la morena no aceptó inmediatamente, se tomó su tiempo, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasará pero a fin de cuentas aceptó y Finn volvió a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Era obvio que Quinn no estaba muy contenta con la decisión de la morena pero eso no importaba desde que él estuviera con Rachel. Sólo pasaron unos meses antes de que Finn y Rachel estuvieran casándose, Quinn era la dama honor y minutos antes de la ceremonia él las escuchó hablando.

Espero que seas muy feliz- decía Quinn pero su tono tenía un dejo de tristeza

Quinn- dijo Rachel hizo una pausa y continuó- no sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés a mi lado, eres mi mejor amiga no podría hacer esto sin ti

Lo importante es que estén tú y el novio ¿no?- dijo la rubia intentando sonreír pero no le salía

En la recepción de la boda

Te amo- dice Finn

Y yo a ti- dice Rachel con la mirada perdida en la pista de baile, buscando a la rubia pero Quinn no estaba por ningún lado

Te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo- dice Finn y la morena se limita sonreír

Fin del Flashback

Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía  
Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía

Flashback

Finn estaba celebrando pues había hecho una gran venta que lo había posicionado como el empleado del mes y su ascenso era inminente

Hey Finn, ven con nosotros y celebramos con unas nenas- dice Ronny unos de sus compañeros de trabajo

Yo estoy casado, man- dice Finn

Todos somos casados- dice Ronny- nosotros sólo vamos a tomar unos tragos para celebrar el fin de mes y recrear un poco el ojo, nada más- dice con seriedad

Está bien- dice Finn pues no quiere perderse la oportunidad de divertirse un rato

En bar

Rach, llego tarde esta noche XO- Finn le manda un mensaje a su esposa

Los chicos ya tenían unos cuantos tragos encima, Finn no podía pensar claridad y ver como se movía la pelirroja al frente suyo lo tenía a mil

Ronny se da cuenta y antes de irse le dice- mi mamá me decía que mirar y no tocar se llama respetar

Finn no hace caso y da unos dólares a la bailarina quien le baila de forma muy sensual, la chica le dice algo al oído y Finn asiente, la chica lo toma de la corbata y lo lleva a una habitación

Al día siguiente

Finn despierta en el sofá de su casa, no sabe como llego ahí pero lo importante es que ahí

Buenos días Rach- dice Finn y el chico se acerca para besarla pero la morena lo esquiva

Ni creas que te voy a besar cuando hiedes a alcohol y perfume barato- dice Rachel antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de casa a trabajar

Fin del Flashback

Cómo es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías  
Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías

Flashback

Rachel estaba en el baño cuando Finn llegó a casa, él se sentó en la sala de estar a ver el partido football

Hey, Rach, mañana voy a salir con Puck, así que no me esperes despierta, tú sabes noche de chicos- dice Finn

Probablemente voy aprovechar el tiempo y visitar a Quinn- dice la morena

¿Vienes a dormir?- pregunta Rachel "tuve un muy mal día y realmente me gustaría hablar con alguien"- piensa

No, voy a ver el partido después te alcanzo- dice Finn sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

Claro- dice la morena sin ánimo

La morena toma el teléfono y llama a Quinn

Hola Rach- dice la rubia al contestar

Hola Quinn- dice la morena

¿Cómo estás?- dice Quinn

Te extraño tanto Quinn- dice Rachel- extraño a mi mejor amiga

Sí, yo también te extraño- dice la rubia y queda un silencio en la línea

Yo sé que dije que las cosas no iban a cambiar una vez me casará pero no puedo evitar sentir que todo ha cambiado- dice Rachel

Claro que las cosas han cambiado ahora eres un mujer casada disfrutando de la vida marital - dice la rubia

Quinn- dice Rachel- eso no quiere decir que dejemos de hablar

y tu tienes novia- agrega Rachel

Zoe y yo terminamos- dice Quinn y la morena no puede evitar sentirse mucho mejor pero nota que la rubia no quiere hablar mucho del tema

¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunta la rubia con interés y la morena no podía esperar menos de Quinn, ella la conoce tan bien que siempre sabe lo que necesita

Hoy fue un día horrible, no me entiendo con el protagonista de la obra, no entiendo cómo llegó hasta aquí si ni siquiera se sabe sus líneas- dice Rachel

Eso debe ser muy frustrante para ti- dice Quinn conociendo lo preparada que esta la morena para su trabajo- Rach tu sólo haz lo que mejor sabes hacer y no tendrás que preocuparte, es cierto en una obra son un equipo pero cada quien debe responder por su trabajo

La conversación continua una media hora más hasta que Quinn escucha a Rachel bostezar del cansancio pues estaba exhausta por lo ensayos

Duerme, Rach- le aconseja la rubia- ya es bastante tarde y se nota que estás cansada

No, yo quiero seguir hablando contigo- dice la morena

Ya habrá tiempo para hablar cuando te visite la próxima semana- dice Quinn

¡¿Vienes?!- dice Rachel con emoción pues hace más de una semana que no se veía con la rubia cara a cara, era como si Quinn la estuviera evadiendo

Sí, tenemos que ponernos al corriente- dice la rubia – pero ahora descansa

Está bien- dice Rachel y la rubia podía sentir que estaba haciendo puchero

Te quiero- dice la rubia y la morena no sabe por qué ese te quiero suena diferente

Yo también te quiero- dice la morena antes de colgar

Finn va a la habitación una hora después y encuentra a Rachel dormida

Te Amo- le susurra antes de acostarse a su lado, la morena lo escucha pero no dice nada sus sentimientos hacia Finn se han ido desvaneciendo poco a poco

Fin del Flashback

Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día  
Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía

Flashback

Hola mi Amor- dice Finn al llegar a casa después de visitar a la pelirroja nuevamente

Rachel no responde nada y sigue leyendo para memorizar las líneas de la obra

Oye, te estoy saludando- dice Finn

Hay comida en microondas- dice la morena muy tranquila

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Finn

Nada, de hecho estoy muy bien- dice Rachel

¿No me vas a regañar por qué llegue tarde?- dice Finn extrañado por la actitud de su esposa

Finn, tú estás grandecito para saber qué haces, yo no me voy a pasar la vida diciéndote lo que debes o no debes hacer- dice la morena- ahora si me dejas leer tranquila te lo agradecería

Fin del Flashback

Me dediqué a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre

Flashback

Rachel había hecho una reserva en unos de los mejores restaurantes en Nueva York, todo para la celebración de su primer año de casada

La morena se estaba alistando pues la cena sería en dos horas y quería verse perfecta

Suena el teléfono

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel con emoción

Hola Rach- dice la rubia

Es un gusto escuchar tu voz- dice la morena

A mí también me da gusto escucharte- dice Quinn- llamaba para desearte un feliz aniversario, espero que lo disfrutes

Gracias Quinn- dice Rachel

No te distraigo más, conociéndote como te conozco debes estar poniéndote más hermosa de lo que eres- dice Quinn

Tú no eres una distracción, me encanta hablar contigo y muchas gracias por el cumplido no que creas que no me di cuenta- dice la morena

Sólo dije la verdad- dice la rubia- hablamos, luego Rachel, te quiero

Yo también te quiero- dice Rachel de colgar

Dos horas después Rachel llega al restaurante, la llevan a su mesa y sólo le queda esperar a Finn pues sabe que su esposo tiene problemas con la puntualidad

Pasan 15 minutos y Finn no llega

¿Dónde estás?- Rachel le manda un mensaje pero Finn no le responde

Ya pasada la media hora y de ver que Finn no llega Rachel decide no desaprovechar la reserva y pide su platillo favorito, come tranquilamente aunque se siente dolida por lo que hizo Finn pero eso algo que deben arreglar en casa

A las 11 de la noche

Finn llega a casa

Hola- dice Finn

Te estuve esperando- dice Rachel

¿Esperándome? ¿Para qué?- dice Finn

¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- dice la morena

12 de Julio- dice Finn

¿Y eso no te dice nada?- Rachel

Finn la mira extrañado pero no dice nada

Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario- dice la morena

Rachel, yo…- intenta decir Finn pero lo interrumpe

No digas nada, no hagas promesas que no vas cumplir, hoy hace un año me dijiste que me ibas a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo- dice Rachel con los ojos aguados- y yo no me siento así

Sin decir más la morena se retira a su habitación y se encierra con llave haciéndole entender a Finn que cada quien dormiría por su lado

Fin del Flashback

Me dediqué a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme

Flashback

Finn estaba trabajando desde casa y Rachel había acabado la temporada con su obra de teatro

Finn estaba pensando que podríamos darnos este fin de semana y salir de vacaciones- propone la morena

No, puedo Rachel, tengo mucho trabajo- dice Finn sin siquiera mirarla

No hemos hecho nada juntos en un buen tiempo y nos vendría bien salir de Nueva York- intenta de nuevo Rachel

Que no entiendes que estoy muy ocupado- dice Finn- quiero seguir ascendiendo y no voy a perder tiempo en estupideces

Sabes que olvídalo- dice Rachel enojada antes de salir del estudio

Fin del Flashback

Y me alejé mil veces  
Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre

Flashback

Finn estaba en la cima de su carrera profesional, era el mejor de los mejores

Rach, alista tus maletas que nos vamos a Suiza- dice Finn mientras le muestra los pasajes

¿Perdón?- dice la morena- ¿Suiza?

Ya compré los boletos, tú estás de vacaciones y yo también dice Finn

Lo siento pero ya tengo planes con Quinn- dice Rachel

Quinn es tu mejor amiga, seguro va a entender- dice Finn

El problema no es Quinn, yo no quiero viajar contigo- dice Rachel antes de sacar unos papeles- de hecho no quiero nada contigo

Estos son los papeles del divorcio- dice la morena- esto se acabó, yo ya no puedo más

No voy a firmar nada- dice Finn- tu eres mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar

Finn no hagas esto más difícil- dice Rachel

Que te quede claro, tu eres mía- dice Finn antes de salir furioso de la casa y azotar la puerta principal fuertemente

Fin del Flashback

Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte

Flashback

En un café- bar en Nueva York

Hola Quinn- dice Rachel

Hola Rach- dice la rubia

Este lugar está genial pero no entiendo por qué me citaste aquí- dice la morena- alguna razón en especial

De hecho, sí- dice Quinn antes de mirar el reloj- ¿y Finn?- pregunta pues los había invitado a los dos

No pudo venir, tú sabes… por el trabajo- dice la morena

Dile que trabaja mucho- dice la rubia medio en broma- pasa más tiempo en su oficina que contigo

Umm, sí- dice la morena pues se siente incómoda al hablar de esos temas con la rubia. Rachel no sabe por qué pero cuando esta con Quinn quiere hablar de todo menos de su esposo

La morena sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha a alguien hablándole a Quinn

Hola Quinn- dice una morena de ojos claros

Hola- dice la rubia quien se levanta de la silla y le da un beso en los labios, Rachel no sabe por qué siente que su corazón se parte en pedacitos

Rachel- te presento a Zoe, mi novia

Hola, Zoe- dice Rachel tratando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar cómo se sentía en realidad

Es un gusto conocerte, Rachel- dice Zoe

Las chicas hablan un rato y Rachel conoce a Zoe un poco más y hasta podría decir que es agradable pero es ella quien le estaba robando el corazón de Quinn

En casa con Finn

Esa chica no es para Quinn- le dice Rachel a Finn quien estaba concentrado en su computador y apenas si le respondía- ¿Qué le ve Quinn?

Si no lo sabes tú que eres su mejor amiga- dice Finn

Es imposible que Quinn este enamorada de ella- dice la morena moviendo su cabeza negativamente en señal de frustración pues si no hubiera sido tan cobarde quizá hubiera tenido una oportunidad con la rubia

Ajam- dice Finn

Eso no puede ser- dice Rachel- no puede ser

La morena no quería admitirlo pero los celos la carcomían, el solo hecho de pensar que Quinn estaba con alguien más la ponía mal, muy mal

Fin del Flashback

Por qué no te llené de mí cuando aún había tiempo  
Por qué no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego  
Te dejé para luego este maldito ego

Flashback

Todo esto está pasando por mi culpa piensa Finn- si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo trabajando y hubiera estado pendiente de mi esposa, Rachel no estaría pidiéndome el divorcio. No por eso voy a desfallecer, yo puedo salvar este matrimonio, ya recuperé a Rachel una vez y lo puedo volver a hacer- dice con detreminación

Fin del Flashback

Me dediqué a perderte  
Y me ausenté en momentos que se han ido para siempre

Flashback

Rachel llega llorando a la casa de Quinn

¿Qué pasa preciosa? Dime qué te pasa- pregunta la rubia preocupada

Me engaña- dice Rachel entre sollozos- Finn me engaña

¿Qué?- dice Quinn ¡qué le pasa a ese imbécil, como se atreve a hacerte eso!- dice Quinn- ese idiota no sabe lo que le espera, ya va a ver

No Quinn, no –dice Rachel- yo sólo necesito que me abraces, necesito sentirte cerca

La rubia hace tal como Rachel le indica y la acoge entre sus brazos

Shhhh- dice Quinn- no llores preciosa, por favor no llores

Los rostros de Quinn y Rachel están muy cerca y la rubia quiere inclinarse y besarla pero este no es el momento y ella perdió su oportunidad una vez la morena dio el sí en el altar

Fin del Flashback

Me dediqué a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme

Flashback

Suena el timbre y Rachel abre la puerta

Quinn – dice la morena y se lanza a los brazos de la rubia

Hola- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- me moría de ganas de verte

Tú siempre me sacas una sonrisa- dice Rachel

Bueno, eso quiere decir que hago un buen trabajo como tu mejor amiga

Sí- dice Rachel quien se inclina un poco y se acerca más a la rubia

¿Qué haces?- pregunta Quinn con nervios pues Rachel está muy cerca

Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- dice Rachel

La morena se acerca un poco más y besa los labios de su mejor amiga, esos labios que ha querido besar desde la secundaria, Quinn responde al beso que comienza con un roce de labios y la rubia decide tomar la iniciativa y profundizarlo, sus lenguas danzan juntas y aquel beso es la muestra de ese amor que siempre ha permanecido pero jamás se había confesado

Fin del Flashback

Y me alejé mil veces  
Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre

Flashback

Le pedí el divorcio a Finn, Amor- eso es lo primero que dice Rachel cuando va a la casa de Quinn

¿Sí?- pregunta la rubia esperanzada pues era necesario empezar desde cero- ¿Los firmó?

No quiso- dice Rachel – de todas forma ya interpuse la demanda de divorcio, no quiero nada que me una a él, yo sólo quiero estar contigo, ser feliz contigo, esta vez nada me separar de ti, nada, ya cometimos errores en el pasado, tu eres mi felicidad y no te voy a dejar ir

Te amo- dice Quinn

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel

La rubia toma a Rachel de la cintura y le da un beso en el cual expresa todos sus sentimientos con la añoranza de lo que está por venir

Fin del Flashback

Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte

Flashback

Finn y Rachel ya no vivían juntos, él se había ido a un hotel y la morena aun habitaba la casa que alguna vez compartieron pero Finn no se da por vencido y decide intentar una vez más

El chico toma las llaves abre la puerta de su antigua casa y grande es su sorpresa al ver a Quinn sobre Rachel en el sofá de la sala, totalmente desnudas y pronunciando palabras de amor

Rachel- dice Finn al mirar la escena

¡Finn!- dice Quinn antes de cubrirse a sí misma y Rachel con una sabana

Quinn mira la escena con temor pero no dice nada más

Sólo dime una cosa ¿la amas?- le pregunta Finn a la morena

Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón- dice Rachel- estoy enamorada de Quinn

Finn no dice nada más y sale de la que fue su casa

Fin del Flashback

Los abogados siguen discutiendo sobre la repartición de bienes, Rachel estaba agotada se le notaba, de pronto la morena recibió un mensaje Sin importar lo que pase, TE AMO- Quinn . Al final Finn toma los papeles de divorcio que están encima de mesa y sin pensarlo más o tener la posibilidad de arrepentirse los firma, dando fin al caos de la situación y dejando libre a Rachel para que fuera feliz con el amor de su vida.

Quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo- dice Finn

Gracias- dice Rachel antes de darle un abrazo, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer después de todo lo vivido juntos

Todos salen del recinto, Finn abre la puerta de su auto y nota otro auto rojo donde estaba Quinn esperando a Rachel, la morena sube al auto y besa a la rubia en los labios

Te amo- dice Rachel

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn

Ahora si puedes hacer esa pregunta que te morías de ganas por hacerme- dice Rachel

¿Rachel Berry quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa

Me encantaría- dice Rachel y las chicas sellan su unión con un beso

**Author's Note:**

> Canción:
> 
> Me dediqué a perderte
> 
> Dejen un comentario y me dicen que tal les pareció la historia
> 
> Besos y Abrazos
> 
> Jostin217


End file.
